Love is Often Described as Deadly
by Leprechaun123
Summary: Your heart can often get you in trouble... sometimes you can lose everything because of it - For a Forum.


School: Hogwarts  
Theme: Early Era (950-1100)  
Year: 2  
Main Prompt: Helena Ravenclaw and Bloody Baron (Pairing)  
Prompt: A known Magical School – Hogwarts (Setting)/Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. MLK Jr (Quote)  
Title: Love is often defined as deadly  
Word Count: 3189

**Love is often defined as Deadly**

_Everyone knows the story of The Bloody Baron. How he fell in love a long time ago with the daughter of a Hogwarts Founder. How he was rejected by his heart's desire and his wayward anger stole her life. How he now roams the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry covered in the spilt blood of the victim of his rage, chains clanking loudly yet they still aren't loud enough to drown out the remorse he feels inside. How he meets the love that he never got in those halls and faces her spiteful gaze. But no-one knows how his story really goes. How it was a simple glance that stole his heart away. How his love grew throughout his school years, but his short temper overruled. In the end, his heart would be his ultimate downfall. _

The year was 995. The date was September 1st. A young boy of nobility stood in the large front hall of his house. He was decked out in starched trousers, a pressed white shirt and an itchy, black cloak. Resting at his feet was a large, wooden trunk with a large, crimson H branded across the top. There was a large decorated plate balanced on the top of the chest, its interior beige sun glinting under the overhead candles and complimenting the burgundy trim with a light filigree pattern. He stared at the sweeping staircase, urging his parents to descend it so they could make their way to his exciting first year of actual magic school. The intriguing world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awaited him.

The eldest son of Baron Friedrich and Baroness Isolde von Herrschern, Baron Walter von Herrschern was, for lack of a better phrase, a spoilt brat. He was the apple of his mother's eye and the heir to his father's fortune. Anything and everything that he wanted, he got it. If he didn't get it, he threw a temper tantrum. He had done that since he was a toddler and it had resulted in a short fuse on a violent temper. His younger brother was only two and was better behaved than Walter had ever been. Now staring at a still empty staircase, he puckered his lips and stamped his foot.

"_Mother!"_ he shrieked, "we shall be late if you don't get a move on." Light footsteps pattered down the steps, and his mother appeared at the top. Her tumbling brown curls fell around her shoulders, brushing the top of the burgundy lace that adorned the top of her robe. The long, elegant robes showed off her slender figure, the deep colour contrasting against her pale skin. The simple beige belt cinched the robes in at her waist, emphasising the small size. She carried herself like royalty, head up and shoulders back. She glided down the stairs, her hand barely brushing the top of the bannister.

"My apologies, dear. However, the portkey doesn't activate for another six minutes," Isolde attempted to pacify her son. Walter's eyes narrowed and his nostrils fumes. His shoulders heaved like a bull readying itself against a matador. Isolde visibly swallowed, knowing that a tantrum was about to appear.

"But I want to go _now!_" Walter shouted, standing his foot. Behind him, his father appeared through the drawing room doors. He rested his hand on his son's shoulder. He stood tall and regal, his black hair speckled with grey accentuating his chiselled jaw and the wisdom in his sparkling eyes.

"Look, the portkey is beginning to glow. It's time to go," his deep voice filled the entrance hall. With a smile, he raised his hand to help his wife down the last few steps. As she reached the bottom, he replaced his hand with the plate and together, they held on. Walter grabbed the other side of the plate and one side of his trunk. His father grasped the other handle. "Hold on tightly," he warned. A glow surrounded them, the swirling burgundy and beige slowly engulfing them. Their surroundings melted from the deep colours of their home to the grey, brick walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Walter's eyes lit up. He had arrived. Another place that he could rule. He dropped the trunk and turned to his parents. His mother's eyes were glassy as she pulled him into a tight hug. He flinched at the sudden contact, immediately relaxing at his release. His father smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Walter nodded sharply at him before turning to face the large oak doors that were laid out in front of him. He grasped the large black handle and pushed through, leaving his parents behind.

The wooden doors opened into a large hall. Four large tables expanded across the floor. The current students sat and watched the newcomer arrive. At the top of the room, sat four large chairs occupied by four middle-aged wizards and witches. The large elm chairs shone under the candlelight, their four colours standing out in the dull room.

Sitting in the one on the far right was a balding, bearded man clothed in decadent emerald and silver robes. His well-built frame was emphasised by his air of confidence; the self-assurance oozed out of him. Next to him was a tall, elegant witch dressed in navy robes with a silver shine through it. She sat erect and stern. Sitting beside her was a red-haired, soldier-like wizard with scarlet robes clashing with his hair. Similar to his emerald counterpart, he oozed confidence, his beard and hair immaculately kept. In the final chair, a short and slightly round witch sat with an attempt at elegance. Her yellow and black robes suited her well, but she didn't carry the same grace that the other witch did.

Looking around the room, Walter felt that something special was about to happen. For once, he wasn't sure if he was in control of the situation. His attention was drawn from his scan of the room by the scarlet covered wizard clearing his throat.

"Students, welcome to Hogwarts," he began. "Here you will begin your magical education. First things first, we shall have to sort you to your houses. Please step up when your name is called." Walter tuned out as the students began their ascent to their future.

"Helena Ravenclaw," the name echoed around the silent room. Walter looked up as a young girl with a curly, black hair attached to a raised head approached the professors. She stared defiantly at the emerald clothed wizard. The wizard stared back, an unimpressed look crossed his face, lips pursed.

"_Ravenclaw,_" he announced. Helena gave him a look that screamed: "I could have told you that." She turned to make her way to the Ravenclaw table and caught the eye of the elegant woman in navy robes. Helena was offered a brisk nod, and as she moved her gaze away from the professor, a flash of disappointment showed in her eyes. Walter studied her face, wondering what was behind this girl's façade. In his musings, he almost missed his name being called.

"Walter Von Herrschern," the wizard's voice called. With a straight back, Walter marched up the steps and faced the wizard. He then felt a rush, and his mind was invaded. _Hmm… well, aren't you an interesting case. Pureblood, I see. That's good. Ambitious… Proud… Certainly determined… Yes, I think it shall be… _

"_Slytherin_," the announcement echoed around the room. A small smile grew on the face of the wizard facing Walter. He nodded and gestured towards the table decked out in green and silver. Walter stepped down and took his seat to a smattering of applause.

With Walter being the final student, the feast began, and Walter was pulled into a conversation with another first year. Throughout the feast, he searched the blue and silver table for the dark-haired witch that intrigued him. He only spotted her as the feast came to an end.

The scarlet wizard clapped his hands and stood to speak.

"First years follow the older students to the dorms. Class timetables will be issued at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight and once again, welcome to Hogwarts," he smiled down at the students as a flurry of activity began. Walter felt himself be ushered out of the Great Hall and as he reached the door, he came face-to-face with _the girl_. He straightened himself up and with a confident air, opened his mouth to introduce himself. However, the look of disdain on her face rendered him speechless, and she swept out of the room, leaving him gobsmacked behind her. As she disappeared from view, he made a decision.

That girl_ would_ know who he was and what he was capable of. He would marry that girl someday.

With the year 996, there came the beginning of the students' second year and so began the struggles of Walter and Charms. This would have frustrated him more had the Professor not suggested that he use a tutor; one Helena Ravenclaw. This had led him to where he was now.

Across the round, wooden table, he sat facing the dark-haired beauty. Her ebony locks were tied up tightly in a deep blue ribbon, the waves falling over her shoulder. Her head was bent towards the table and the work that was assigned. Walter sat staring at her, his head balanced on one of his hands. He watched as Helena's grip tightened around her quill before it was slammed down on the table.

"Stop staring at me!" she growled out. Walter jumped.

"I'm not staring. I'm just watching to see the correct way to do this," he responded.

"I haven't done anything," she spat out. Walter visibly gulped. "If you're not willing to work, then this won't work. I won't have you hindering my progress just because you slack off." Walter's eyes narrowed.

"Now, listen here," he growled out, "I'm plenty smart. I'm just having issues with these concepts. Just because it comes naturally to you, doesn't make you better. I'm challenging you in every other class." Helena recoiled.

"Fine," her voice was filled with ice, "show me your technique." He lifted his wand and pointing at the piece of parchment, spoke the incantation with a swish of his wand. Helena studied his motions before clearing her throat.

"There's your problem. You're too stiff. Loosen up a bit," she tentatively moved around the table so that she was sitting beside him. Her hand moved to rest on the top of his. She moved it fluidly as he muttered the incantation, watching as the spell worked.

Walter's senses were in overdrive though. Her warm palm penetrated his skin; the smell of jasmine invaded his nostrils. Her soft breaths echoed in his ear as he watched the motions her hand made. Her determination to not let him hinder her drew him closer. Her dedication confirmed his plans. He will marry this girl.

In 997, Third year arrived with its electives and the beginning of the curriculum for options for OWLs. The choices that were made here could set a student up for the rest of their lives. If they chose Muggle Studies, they'd be more likely to work between the two worlds. If they chose Ancient Runes, they'd be more likely to work with historical artefacts. While it's a lot of pressure for a thirteen-year-old, it would set them up for the rest of their lives.

Walter, however, had a big problem. Out of the five that were offered, he had chosen one of his subjects. Arithmancy was a given especially if he expected to be part of his father's business when he grew up. He had automatically struck Divination and Muggle Studies off the list. There was no way he would be involved with the wishy-washy subject and as a proud Slytherin, why would one wish to learn about Muggles? He could only choose one more without getting weighed down. Walter was caught between picking Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. While Ancient Runes was interesting, he did like the nature side of things. He wanted to be close to the animals and learn their mannerisms.

In the Great Hall, his parchment lay out in front of him as his quill hovered over the box for Care of Magical Creatures. He lowered it slightly towards the square before a conversation drew his attention away.

"I put down that I'm going to take Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. What about you, Helena?" a chirpy voice flew into his ears. He perked up as he waited for the response.

"Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes," the velvet voice drifted across.

"Three?" came the astonished reply.

"Yes, of course. I have to prove I'm the best," the velvetiness took on a hard edge. Walter heard the doors swing shut and the voices begin to fade away. He looked back at the page in front of him and lowered his quill, placing an X in the box for Ancient Runes. Once his tip was lifted, the page disappeared, sealing his fate. _At least he could still read about different animals and their behaviour._

Fifth Year in Hogwarts is the bane of every student's life. It's the year of the OWLs. In the year 999, Hogwarts library saw something that it had never seen before; the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw panicking over exams.

It was a lovely spring day. There was a blue sky, a shining sun that glinted of the large body of water outside. Students took advantage of the good weather by perching under the large oaks. There were only two students who weren't outside.

Walter wandered through the library, prowling for a book for his last Transfiguration essay. He perused the aisles until finally, he found what he was looking for. Just as he went to reach for it, he was startled by a frustrated growl. He edged his way to the end of the aisle and peeked around the corner. He spotted a back leaning over a desk; ebony hair fanned out across the shoulder blades. He raised his eyebrow at what appeared to be a distressed Ravenclaw.

Sitting at what had become her desk in the back of the library, Helena sat clutching her hair at the temples. Her frantic eyes scanned the book in front of her. Another frustrated sound left her throat.

"I can't get this. Why can't I get this?" her panicked voice began to rise. Her shoulders began to heave as exaggerated breaths came out. She ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. "Why can't it come as naturally to me as it does to Mother? She never has to work this hard!" her head thumped down onto the table.

Walter furrowed his brow in confusion and moved as if to check on Helena. He looked at the distressed girl and changed his mind. Quietly, he slipped back to collect the book he wanted and softly retreated from the library.

_Hmm, _he thought, _maybe Helena has a human side after all. _

The strangest thing occurred in the year 1000. Walter von Herrschren found out that underneath Rowena Ravenclaw's cold exterior lay a heart. A heart that pounded furiously for her daughter. It was what he thought to be a normal day until it wasn't.

Walter was in a free period of his sixth year. He had found a small alcove along the main corridor and had situated himself there with a book. His knees were pulled up, so his feet were on the sill, book balanced on his knees. He could watch the stir while not being obvious. It was easier to read here than it was in the library and there was more of a chance of seeing someone as well.

He was pulled from the world of his book with the clipping of school shoe heels. He glanced up as the dark-haired beauty that he was so fond of marched around the corner. Her back was straight, head held high. She looked every part of a girl on a mission. He watched the sway of her school skirt peeping out under her black robes with the blue crest. Her arms were filled with a collection of books. Her brow was furrowed as she strode past Walter's hiding place. He watched as she turned the next corner. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the older woman slink up beside him, also having watched the young girl move through the hall.

"She is quite stunning, isn't she?" Rowena whispered.

"Yes, she is," Walter sighed before turning his head, catching on to who it was that asked the question. He sat up straighter. "Sorry Professor, I didn't realise that it was you." A serene smile grew on her lips.

"Nonsense, dear boy. No need for apologies. I see my daughter appears to have captured your heart?" Rowena's voice took on a questioning tone.

"Yes, Professor but I fear she will never give me the time of day," Walter shrugged. Rowena studied his down-trodden face and realised his true intentions. Somewhere along the way, this boy had fallen for her daughter. It was no longer just a schoolboy crush; it was love.

"Walter, I shall let you in on a secret," Rowena began. "My daughter is going to require a lot of effort. She is full of determination, but that determination is turning her heart to ice. The only way to melt it is through love. You need to be a shining light in her darkness if you have any chance. You must use love to drive out the hate. Do you understand?" Her penetrating gaze zeroed in on his wide eyes. She offered a sympathetic smile and touched his shoulder. "I only tell you this because I know you love her. Just make sure she knows it too." With a pat to his shoulder, she left him to muse.

He pursed his lips in thought before he snorted slightly. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect to get The Rowena Ravenclaw's approval.

The year was 1003. On a large bed covered in navy sheets, the silver accents sparking in the soft light, a life clung on. Underneath the satin sheet lay the pale-skinned, cold-sweating body of Rowena Ravenclaw. The shallow breaths fell audibly from her mouth, her chest heaving under the effort. The door to her chambers opened and a petite lady entered, a tray of food in her hands. Rowena raised her hand and gestured to her to come closer. She took a deep breath in and exhaled shakily.

"Fetch me Baron Walter von Herrschren now," she croaked out. The woman nodded and hurriedly, placed the tray at the end of the bed. She scuttled out of the room, the door falling shut behind her.

Little did either of those women know, those seven words would be the catalyst to the murder/suicide that wracked the Albanian forests three months later. They were the words that would add two new ghosts to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The beginning of the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady.


End file.
